Hecate's Daughter
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: Hermione learns her long time best friend is a Satyr, and her name isn't really Granger, and her mother is actually the goddess Hecate.


**Summary: This is about Hermione finding out that she's a demigod, the daughter of Hecate.**

 **Pairing: Hermione / Nico**

 **Hecate's Daughter**

"I don't see how you could be with her, father, she's horrible!" Hermione made a face, as her stepmother ran to give the witch a hug, the smell of perfume, and cigarettes mixing as the aroma drifted to her nose.

"It's so good to see you, Mymy," The woman exclaimed, in mock cheerfulness. Before she went to stand beside Mr. Granger, hanging off his arm, "Are you going to the Burrow this summer, when are they expecting you?"

"At the end of August, for now I am going to start reading my books, so I will be ready for next year." The witch answered, as Crooks jumped into her arms, after hissing at the other woman.

"Can't you give a boy with crutches, a chance to keep up woman," Groaned Solas, a childhood best friend, came up beside the witch with both there bags.

"Oh, Solas, you're parents couldn't pick you up?" Asked Mrs. Granger, she didn't like the young man, almost as much as she didn't like her stepdaughter.

"Solas, will be staying the weekend, his parents are out of town Didi," Answered Mr. Granger, patting the son like man on the back, before wrapping his arm around his wife.

"I really hate your, stepmom," Solas whispered, as his friend nodded in aggreement. He had some weak bone condition, where he had to walk with the sticks, ever since he was eight. He moved in with his parents, around the same time that her dad married Didi, and the two became best friends. His parents were always working, so her friend spent almost all his time, at her parents home.

"I honestly don't see, what he see's in her," The witch whispered, and stopped once they got to just in front of the station, where she felt a pair of eyes on her. "I think there's someone watching me," she glanced to her left, no one, than to her right, no one, then when she turned to look at her dad, there was a woman standing right in front of her, and everyone around her was frozen.

Well all except Solas, but he was a wizard, like she was a witch right? Of course they weren't in the same house, and never had the the same classes, but that was because he didn't take what she took.

Right?

Solas bowed slightly, as he looked at the beautiful woman, in front of the two, "Hecate."

Wait. Did he call her Hecate?"

The witch stared at her friend, who didn't seem worried about a random woman, who could freeze time at will standing in front of them. "Solas, you know her?"

"Of course he does, my child." The beautiful woman answered, giving Hermione a smile that was probably rare, than looked to where Mr. Granger was frozen helping the frozen step mom into the car. "He is still such a wonderful man, who did everything he knew to keep you safe. I will leave him a message letting him know you have been taken to camp," there was admiration as she stared at the man, before looking at Solas, "Satyr, you need to take Hermione, to camp half-blood this summer."

"Wait a bloody moment woman, who do you think you are?" She wrapped her arm around her friends shoulders, and glared at the woman, "I am not going anywhere with you, and why are you calling my friend names? Even weird ones at that, isn't going to help peruse me either to go to a camp."

"Uhm, Mione, she wasn't calling me names, I am a satyr. I was brought up to protect Demigods, like yourself" He raised a pant leg, to show off one of his hoofed legs, before looking at the witch, "Dumbledore, and the other professors knew, that's why they never tried to find a cure for my legs like you asked." He looked at the woman, "This is Hecate, goddess of anything to do with magic, she was the one to give the first four magic."

Hermione burst out laughing, as she looked at the beautiful, yet seemingly ordinary woman, possibly witch, "You expect me to believe that, Hecate, the mythological goddess is real? Even more, that I am her daughter, how is that possible. You got the wrong person," before she could take her wand, everything went back to normal, and the woman was gone.

"What are you kids waiting for, get in the car," Mr. Granger urged, opening the back door for the two, "I made reservations for your favorite Italian place."

Didi stared at her husband, like she had just been betrayed, at the mention of the restaurant, "Frank, you know I can't have all that fatty food, the doc-"

"Than order a leaf of lettuce, and shut the bloody hell up, I haven't seen my kid since she was sixteen. So I am taking her to her favorite restaurant," He tossed Solas's crutches into the boot of the car, before getting into the drivers side.

"Sir, 'She' said it was time, for Mione to go to 'Camp'," Solas whispered, leaning towards the front seat, ignoring the deadly looks his friend was sending him.

"Didi, I am dropping you off at home, I remembered I need to take Hermione, to America," Frank didn't even slow down, as he made his way to the house, and dropped off his wife. He looked out the window, as she walked up the stoop, "There are divorce papers in my top drawer of the desk for you to sign, you could keep the house, and everything you have in the account.

Didi stopped, and stared at her husband, like someone just smacked her, "How can you leave me, I will take you for everything you have, Mr. Franklin Granger!"

"You're husband died, sweetheart," The now single husband explained, as he drove towards the airport.

Hermione watched the whole scene, in a daze, as her ex-stepmom stood in the doorway, and watched them drive off. "You're just divorcing her, just like that daddy?"

"My real name is, Timothy Edwards, I had our name's change when we moved to England, because your mother was afraid for your life. I only married Didi, because her scent covered yours, from whatever monster tried to reach us here. So I actually have a whole other life in America, that I would attend to when you were at school, telling Didi, that I was away on business. She didn't care though, because I made sure she had money to keep her quiet, whenever I went away," Tim (once known at Frank) explained, as he drove through a side gate of the airport, to where a small black jet was sitting.

"Don't we have to buy airplane tickets, in order to get on the plane dad, and why are we parked in front of this one?" Asked the witch, as her friend, and father both climbed out of the car. She watched as her friend easily walked on his hoofs, with a small swag to his step, as the two men loaded the trunks from school on the plane.

"What the bloody hell is going on, first I discover Solas, is a satyr, a strange woman freezes time to talk to me, your not really Frank Granger, and now we have to go to America?"

"You are taking this plane, I am going to be on the other one on the other landing, and remember I did everything for you Mione," Tim smiled as his daughter wrapped her arms around him, and than held her close,

Solas lead the young witch/demigod by the arm, and lead her to where there plane was waiting for for them. "Come on before the others are aware what's going on."

"I love you, Hermione!" Tim called, as he watched the two leave.

Hermione stood in the doorway of the plane, and stared at her father with tears in her eyes, trying to force a smile, "I love you too, Daddy."

"You have to sit in your seat, Miss Edwards," The flight attendant instructed, as she closed the door.

The young woman nodded, as she took a seat beside her best fried, and sighed, "What's Ron, and Harry going to say?"

 **A/N: Hope you like this story. I started this two years ago, and found it while looking at my laptop.**


End file.
